Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT, L6 DOHC twin turbo |power = 276 HP / 6800 rpm |pp = 452 PP |torque = 260.38 ft-lb / 4400 rpm |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1993 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Only one color is available for this car: *Crystal White Description "The N1 spec GT-R with Brembo brakes for added performance." After a 16-year absence, Nissan resurrected the heralded "GT-R," in August 1989 in the form of a sleek 2+2. Nicknamed the "Ken-Mary" GT-R, this new 2+2 was based on the eighth-generation Skyline, and it would change the landscape of Japanese GT cars forever. Under the hood lurked a new 2.6-liter DOHC inline-6 with two ceramic turbos. Power was pegged at Japan's federalized maximum limit at 276 BHP with head-snapping 260.3 lb-ft of torque. Nissan poured its motorsports know-how into this powerplant, using special exhaust valves, throttle, and a reinforced cylinder block. The power was distributed to all four wheels via Nissan's ATTESA E-TS that provided incredible traction and grip on tarmac or gravel. In the handling department, the R32 knew few equals at its suspension - a unique multilink setup at both the front and rear - kept the car steady through sharp turns. The R32 also had a special steering system too, in the form of the Super HICAS four-wheel steering. The discs brakes at all four corners features aluminum calipers, with four pistons up front and two on the rear. Nissan's motorsports arm, Nismo, created a limited-edition model which was followed by V-spec and V-spec II, both models taking the already awesome performance of the R32 to higher levels. Unfortunately American motorists never had the opportunity to sample its prowess; nevertheless Nissan still managed to sell 43,934 units by November 1994. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Early '90s Used Car Dealership for between 18,000 to 26,000 Credits, depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 50,900 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 44,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 5 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 50,900 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 as seen from behind. Note the lack of a rear wiper. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 (GT5).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. The front bumper vents are now closed instead of open. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 (GT6).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. The front bumper vents are now absent, giving the impression of a Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R32) '93 in Crystal White. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:4-wheel steer cars Category:Level 5 Cars